Silver Moon
by Fluffkiins
Summary: I never would have thoguht I was here with you... and I would be looking for it. For what they call.. Paradise. Its so... tranquil souniding... and I would die to find it. Litteraly. I would die by your side... out of love. No Sex scense, only cussing
1. So it begins!

Silver Moon

**Rated 'M' for cussing, not for sexual scenes (I perfer not to to do that, its kind of... gross :/) but this is based off of my version **Same story base** as Wolfs Rain. Their is Toboe, Tsume, Hige, and Kiba still in it though. Enjoy! (Reveiw after reading PLEEEEEASE!)**

**Comfort Could Stay:**

I shifted, white tail resting slightly, ever so slightly on the forest floor. But even the slightest movement... slightest sound could stir these restless leaves.

My blue eyes flickered an instant as the antalope bounded off, tail raised in alarm. I cursed, anger swelling up inside me.

My paws, frozen in the spot, was now seaming as motionless... though I sped alongside that antalope, my heart racing and determination fueling my lungs. At one point they would burst and plead for air, but at another, I could taste the glorious triumph as the preys blood would wash throguh my mouth.

Then I though of young Sami back home... oh, Seari. He must be starving... _I have to bring back food! _I thoguht as my paws thuded the gorund even harder.

Dirt flew behind me, and once I felt a rock sting my pad, but I drove on. My heart fluttered like a bird as I leapt... and was knocked aside, flying back with a yelp. My tail whipped up and I spun, lips curling in a snarl.

I saw to amber eyes shining at me, along with a set of green, and the others with the same glowing amber eyes as the white wolf standing infront of me.

My heart stopped dead and I crouched. How was it possible that these wolves survived as well? How...

The white wolf started to speak, a growl going along with his bloodied form. "Who are you and what are you here for?"

I snarled, ears flattend on instinct and blue eyes flashing, tail instantly raising. "My name's Kianouri... and I wasn't here for anything.."

The grey wolf with the green eyes stepped forward, tail slashing at the air like a blade. "Yeah, and were all stupid. Obviously your here for soemthing."

My ears made a fast flicking motion as I heard rustling. I turned, but already a metal thing had wacked the side of my face, drawing a crimson stain of blood as well as my breath. I staggered, letting out a whimper of pain and looked up to see one of those stupid nobels standing before me, aiming. I closed my eyes, prepared for the worst. Maybe even death.

Suddenly I saw a flicker and the grey wolf with the scar on his chest stood between the nobel and me, and I growled.

The grey wolf looked at me with a glance then snarled, before springing at the petrified nobel... he probably suspected only me to be there.

Blood splattered all over and the grey wolf gave the nobel no chance to recover. before I could kill the man myself, the gray wolf had blood on his mouth, wich was quickly lapped up.

My body moved quickly away, and suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulders as I was pinned down by the white wolf. My growl was muffled as he pushed his face right into mine. "What... what the hell?"

The wolf backed off. "Not framiliar with a wolf greeting? We touched noses, idiot. I'm Kiba."

A smaller brown wolf with some metal things around his paw jumped forward, tail wagging and his rump in the air. He lept forward, licking my face. "Toboe."

Then another brown wolf hopped forward, draping his paw around my shoulder, eyes shining as if he was destined for this moment. "Hey babe. I'm Hige."

I nodded, then turned to the gray wolf, who was stareing at me. My ears flicked. "And you are..."

The gray wolf just looked at me, eyes flashing. "Tsume. But I perfer to be left alone, so you wont be saying my name much anyways."

I couldn't help but smile at him alittle. "Alrighty then."

Hige looked at me. "So... whats a hot babe like you out here doing all alone?"

I smiled. "Not alone."

Tsume snickered at this, letting out a rolling laugh, wich turned into quietness... wich he was processing something on his mind as well.

I smiled at Hige's blank and sad expression.

Hige nodded. "Oh... ok then..."

I laughed. "Oh no not in that way. I'm taking care of my little sister, Seari." My tail wagged and I looked around. "Wich I should be getting back."

Kiba looked up. "Wait... may we... talk? I have to ask you something very important."

I hesitated. "Well.. I guess you can come back with me as long as you promise not to hurt my little sis."

Tsume snickered. "Don't worry. We only eat little pups anyways." He snickered at Toboe.

Toboe just smiled. "Awwwww! I know you would never hurt me Tsume!"

Hige glared at Tsume. "Really? Oh shut up you hot head! Your so stupid you wouldn't be able to tell a damn thing were we are!"

I rolled my eyes. "Will the unknowing of males ever be known by females? If your coming then follow me." My head disapeared, shoulders, then the rest of me as I was swallowed up by the ferns, ears flicking.

I could sense they were following, because not long after I heard a sneeze and an "ow" before reaching my den. "Seari! Seari I'm back!" I bounded ahead, then stopped cold. My heart just... froze. I stood their, gazeing ahead... at hell.

The other wolves stopped beside me. "Whats wro- oh." Toboe whimpered, hideing behind Tsume, who had a sickend face and seemed to be protecting Toboe from the sight.

Kiba looked creastfallen. He came up beside me, nuzzling my frozen form... but I didn't budge.

Hige stayed away from the sight... unable to look at the devistation of what was infrotn of them...

**End of chapter one. Ok guys, I won't tell you what happend unless you hit 'reveiw'. I've already typed the second chappie, so fire away teh reveiws. Also, its the same base on Wolfs Rain **The original One** **


	2. Introducing?

**Ok guys, lets plunge into the next chappie, and note to self, even if you don't have an account, you can STILL reveiw!**

My eyes stercthed wide in disbelief. My heart thudded against my chest, and I was sure that the other wolves could hear it.

Tsume managed to cough up the first words spoken in moments... wich seemed like ages. "Kianouri... You... ok?"

I dared to trail my eyes around the den. Blood splattered the walls everywere. Crimson paw prints led out of the den, and a lifeless brown body sat crouched, motionless.

Kiba looked at his paws, shaking his head, and ears flattening. "She looks so young..." His voice trembled.

I blinked, not knowing what to think. I sat down, feeling dizzy. "Seari..." Tears started to form at the edges of my eyes. "She was only a few moons old."

Toboe whimpered and crouched beside me, resting his head on my paws. "We lost someone specail to us... especaily Tsume."

Tsume blinked, looking away harshly with a growl.

Kiba growled. "Might as well tell her our history." He looked at me, blue eyes flashing. "What Toboe means is we used to be a pack of five..."

"Liaan. She was my best friend. She dided a few cities down in a fight, thats that." Tsume's snarl echoed in the cave and his paws steps echoed heavily, growing fainter as he trudged away.

Kiba sighed. Hige looked after him. "We'd better get going..."

I blinked. "I'm coming."

Kiba flattend his ears, narrowing his deep blue eyes. "Well..."

I growled. "That wasn't a question, flea brain."

Toboe looked at me, then nuzzled me under the chin. Then he looked at Kiba. "Can she come with us? Please!"

Kiba flicked his tail. "Fine. Just don't hold us back."

I smiled. **Might as well tag along with these scruffians... I've got nothing better to do... **I looked back at the blood, closing my eyes in a quick prayer, then padded after the wolves.

I had already begun to process the ranks. Kiba was the alpha, Tsume was a beta, Hige... well I said begun, right? Anyways... and Toboe was the omega, the runt of the pack.

Kiba looked back. "Come on, she-wolf."

I growled. "Come on yourself." I padded ahead of him, flicking my snout and smileing in satasfaction as the white wolf hesitated then let me take the lead in finding the missing packmate.

Toboe whimpered. "Tsume? Tsuuuumeeee? Tsume were are you?" His tail darted under his rump, head flattening.

Suddenly a violent rustling came from behind, and all of us whipped around, eyes wide and teeth bared, ready for a fight.

I sprang, and suprisingly I tackled... Tsume. And angry looking one, to.

My direction chnaged but failed and I toppled onto him, paws outstretched. "Oof!"

Tsume growled, shaking his head. "Get off me! Blind much? Obviously you'd hear me, dumb she-wolf." He snarled, shoving me off.

I growled, ears layed back. "Say that ever again to my face and you won't have one!" Arogant Male! I whipped around, stalking ahead of him, ears flat and eyes blazeing. **The Dumbass wouldn't know if a elk dropped right infront of him! **

Kiba growled. "You need to learn to get along, the both of you."

Toboe whinned, eyes growing big. "Yeah.. P-please... no f-fighting..."

Tsume snapped. "Well then maybe next time she should think before she leaps! You'd think a mother would teach you that!"

Kiba sighed, shaking his head form side to side. "If she has her own way of leanring, so be it. Don't forget Liaan." His voice seemed to forshadow somehting.

Tsume growled. "Well... make sure she keeps it to herself. No one wants to know." He looked at me with venom.

Hige suddenly came bounding torwards us, panting. "City ahead guys! Food and rest!" I hadn't even realized he had been on a post until now.

I blinked. "City? You mean the grey thing ahead? I'd stick away... theres a crazy old man with a blue dog always chasing you around." I Smiled, rolling my eyes. "Its quite-"

"You mean Quent and his mutt of a dog Blue?" Kiba sniffed. "Yeah... he's been tracking us. Must have gotten lost..."

Toboe sighed. "Can we please just get rest? I'm tired..."

Tsume growled. "Your always tired, runt."

Kiba growled. "Lets just go get some rest." He turned to me. "Have you ever been in human form before?"

I looked confused, and felt confused as well. "N...no... why would I?"

Kiba smiled, amused. "For a dusguise. Come, follow me. You have much to learn. But before that... we need to transform you."

I was even more puzzled, especaily when I saw all four of them shape-shift into two rancid legged humans.

Then Kiba smiled at me, lifting me off my feet and suddenly I was towering above the ground as well... on two legs.

**Yes, this was a sucky chapter, but but BUT it shall get more epik :D reveiw and read the next one :DDDD weeeeeooooootsssss :3**


	3. Change and a Flashback!

I sprang back, eyes wide in astounishment as I gazed down at my thin and slender figure. I had on a blue vest covering a white shirt, and black skinny jeans with black and white convers. My hair was long and a dark blue-black color, along with my eyes, wich were a bright blue.

But suddenly I started to feel self concious. I turned, seeing three pairs of eyes stareing at me with an equal astounishment. Kiba, Hige, and... Tsume?

I blusherd, turning a deep red then reached out to smack each one, taking a step forward, but relizing with a jolt I had no idea how to work these things. I tumbled forward, straight into Tsume's arms.

My eyes widend, and I looked up, seeing Tsume's shocked and frozen expression. Kiba blinked, a flicker in his blue eyes.

I scraped my remaining sense together and suddenly pushed, tumbling to the ground but aware I was no longer in his arms. "Why'd you catch me for!"

Tsume glared at her. "You fell! Obviously my first instinct is to catch you!"

Toboe looked at Tsume and me, his puppy-ish face glimmering. "Please... no fighting guys!"

"Stay out of this Toboe..." Tsume snapped, eyes narrowing.

Kiba smiled. "I'm starvig... why don't you two lovebirds trail behid while we get all the food, kay?"

Tsume jerked has hand around, grabbing Kiba's shirt and lifting him into the air. "Ever say that again, and you won't se the light of day, paradise boy."

I looked at them, eyes clouding. "P...paradise?" My hands trembled.

Hige looked at me, spreading out his arms. "If you fall I can catch you this time!"

Kiba ignored Hige and nodded. "Paradise. We're heading for it. It's a place where wolves roam free and do what they please, and... well... no humans. No fake bodys."

I shivered. "I know what it is, stupid. Why are you trying to find that... that... place?" I stumbled back.

Tsume snickered. "Don't like the idea much? I guess we both have something in common. I don't wanna go, you don't."

"Yes but I have a reason!" I snapped.

Toboe came up to me, hugging me and looking up at me with his once again puppy-ish face. "What happend Kianouri? WHy don't you wan't to look for it?"

I sighed, unable to resist his adorablness. "Well... it all began when my sister... you know, Seari? Well.. she started getting weird idea's and dreams..."

**Flashback:**

"Kia!" Seari looked at me, her strange redish-purple eyes flashed and her redish-brown fur flowed gracefully in the wind.

"What, Seari?" I smiled at my little sister, sighing.

"I had a weird dream last night... see.. this human, a beautiful girl with violet short hair and pink eyes and a really light pink thing covering her skin started talking to me. She said 'Find me' and 'Find Paradise'!" Seari looked at me, ears flicking.

"Human? Seari! Thats for-" I was cut off by Seari's flowing tears. "Please... Seari don't cry!"

Seari sobbed. "You don't belive me either! Your my... big-sister-why-wouldn't-you-beloive-meeee...eee...eeee..." She was gasping for breath now.

I wrapped my tail around her. "Seari... you can't let these dreams get to you."

Seari looked up at me. "I've had these dreams for a while..."

I shook my head. "Take a walk with Kutoro or Jalak. Maybe the'll make sense of it... just be careful. I don't wan't those demons getting you." I licked her head, then walked away, smiling brightly...

**End Of Flashback:**

"And thats that. She wen't histaric that she had to find it. And it got so bad that she stayed up at night howling to see if the maiden... Cheza, she said her name was, would answer. She ended up drawing attention to our home and the humans wiped my pack out, besides me and Seari. Then one day she was howling again... and I found her... well... thats were you find me." My ears flattend as I gazed at the stunned faces of Tsume, Kiba, and Hige... and the wet face of Toboe. He was crying.

Toboe sniffled. "Thats so sad..." He hugged me tighter.

I grimanced. "It's nothing... but It is prett-" I was cut off as I gazed at the bushes, seeing five or six tall men walk out of the bushes, guns and armor. *Those must be nobles*.

Kiba curled his lips. "What do they want now..."


End file.
